


Close Up

by aberdeenqueen22



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenqueen22/pseuds/aberdeenqueen22
Summary: drabble. Modern AU. COMPLETE.Merida is forced to go on a date to a Hockey game when her Dad gets free tickets. Problems with the scenario include the fact that she's not interested in her date, and the Kiss Cam.





	

This was fucking ridiculous. Fucking. Ridiculous.

Merida sat in the stands, watching some hockey game she didn’t want to see, sitting next to some guy she was forced to be with. Of course it had been her Mum’s idea in the first place.

Merida’s dad had gotten a set of free Hockey tickets just a few days prior. It was some monthly hand out from his work, and seeing that neither him nor her Mum were huge hockey fans, the tickets were up for grabs. 

There were only the two tickets, so Merida’s brothers were dismissive. Merida on the other hand couldn’t have cared less. She’d never been a huge fan of hockey and she didn’t know anybody who was. Her and her parents didn’t exactly see eye to eye. Her Dad went on about how it would be a waste for nobody to use the tickets, and her Mum said she had a friend at work who had a son about Merida’s age.

Merida leaned back in her chair and sighed, even thinking about it. Her mum was always trying to do this. Merida looked at it as a forced matchmaking, but her Mum liked to say ‘I’m only trying to expand your horizons, dear’. Merida refused for the first day. Her Mum moved onto bribery.

Merida had to admit there were times when the bribe was tempting, like homemade Danish’s(off limits to her brothers of course), but Merida refused, and argued that ‘she was nineteen and old make her own decisions!’, at which her Mum resorted to extortion, saying flatly ‘Well then, I also guess you’re old enough to move out into your own apartment’.  
She had no choice.

Merida sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. She glanced over to her date, who was dressed for a formal dinner rather than a hockey game, then turned her attention to the game. Her curiosity perked at seeing a player swerve and nearly fall, but still managed to make and expert pass to a team mate, who in turn scored a goal.

The crowd around her went insane, and Merida couldn’t help but be swept up into the excitement around her. She didn’t even know the name of the team, but she could understand how people could get so excited over rooting for who they thought the best.

She glanced again at her date who was more invested in scrolling through his phone than watching the game. 

Merida racked her brain and tried to break the silence “Do you like Hockey?”

Without looking at her, he scoffed “Hardly,”

“So you were forced to come too then?”

“Mom made me,”

Merida laughed, relieved to have found something in common with the guy, “My Mum forced me too,”

At which he only glanced her way, then half-heatedly smiled, turning his attention back to the screen. Merida watched him for a moment, unsure whether he wanted to end the conversation there. When there was another moment of no response she leaned back in her chair, deciding to watch the game instead of try for more conversation. She also decide that her date had stupid looking side burns.

Minutes went by, Merida growing more invested by each passing. The countdown was at six seconds left until the end of the play, and right before another second could tick by, player number 22 scored a goal. The brunette with lots of freckles two seats down from her left jumped out of his seat and cheered wildly. 

Merida herself couldn’t help from fist pumping in the air. She immediately recoiled when her elbow bumped into a coke bottle in the hands of the guy sitting directly to her left. He pulled the drink from his mouth, some of the liquid he wasn’t able to catch dribbled down his chin.

“Sorry,” Merida said.

The guy to her left only laughed a little “Don’t worry about it,”

He turned away and began talking to the brunette with freckles. Merida could only assume they were friends and had gone to the game together. 

Merida leaned against the back of her chair and opted to watch the players practice shots while everybody waited for the next play, but the strange coke-drinking guy to her left lingered in her thoughts. She didn’t look back at him, but she thought about how out of place he was compared to the rest of the crowd. He had bleach white hair, and insanely pale skin to match, making him look like a ghost. For what little time she had to look into his eyes, she noticed they were beautifully blue. A shade or two darker than hers, but still a really pure color.

Merida decided not to think of him for too long. He was just some stranger she only exchanged a moment with at some game she didn’t want to be at. But still.

Suddenly, the crowd around her began to cheer excitedly once again. She looked to the ice, but only found the players practicing. Nothing phenomenal enough to start cheering over, so why was everybody doing just that?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the white-hair guy to her left. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something, but he instead pointed to the huge countdown clock hanging above the center of the ice rink. 

Portrayed on the screen was a camera zoom in of her and her date, Hans, in the center of a heart. Underneath, bold pink letters read ‘kiss cam’. A woman in the seat behind her patted her on the back, and several others edged her on.

Merida wasn’t ready for this, but the people around her were really insistent, and even began to chant ‘KISS! KISS!’ The enormity of the crowd pressuring her was enough to make her turn to Hans and shake his arm.

He looked up from his phone “Mmh?”

Merida pointed to the large screen that portrayed the zoom in of her and him. He looked up, a look of minor discuss on his face, then shook his head “If we don’t do anything it’ll eventually move away”

“Really,” Merida scoffed, smiling in disbelief. 

The only things Merida felt now leaning away from him, was anger and embarrassment. She just got rejected in front of thousands of people, and now all she could do was look dumbstruck on the screen.

“Come on, Kiss her!”

Merida turned. The blue eyed beauty on her left looked three times as pissed off as she was, and after Hans ignored him, his eyes made contact with Merida. There was a moment when she was staring into those blue eyes, which she decided, was the exact thing that influenced her whim.

She shrugged and leaned in. The white-haired guy must have been thinking the exact same thing, because he filled the distance between them and cupped her cheek, crashing his lips into hers.

Merida’s chest was on fire, but at the same time she shivered at his cold fingers stroking her cheek. She didn’t know why, but her hand shot up into his messy hair, and rapped her fingers inside some of the white tufts. The crowd was screaming, and Hans was protesting loudly, but she didn’t care. All she could feel was his lips against hers. After what felt like not-long-enough, the kiss lost its pace. He bit her bottom lip softly before pulling away, leaving a lingering feeling.

They both pulled away, but only about an inch, so that their faces were reserved for one another. Merida opened her eyes slightly, and loosed her grip on his hair, she smiled at seeing his eyes were closed and lips still slightly parted. His expression was one of bliss.

“I’m Merida,”

“Jack,” He breathed “Nice to meet you,”


End file.
